Heartless or is She?
by Angel Wolf
Summary: *finished* Is Raven dead? Well who knows, but this is finished so read on in SOLM to know more.
1. Chapter 1

Heartless or is She

This is a Chaotic Century story and I hope you all will like it. A warning to all Van, Moonbay, and Fiona fans this is more of a story settled around Raven, Irvine, and a few other people, but Van and them do enter a couple of times. The title will fit more when you start reading about my original character. The story starts when she is 8 and goes from there. I do not own any Chaotic Century characters, but I sure wish I did. Oh and this is a different style then my other stories

  
  


Epilogue: What are you Heartless 

" See you Myrica," says Ebony as she runs off towards where she lives. She is 8 with grey black hair and silver eyes that seem to look into your soul. " Ok Ebony I will see you around," says Myrica as she runs from the school yard to her house across the street. Ebony was one of the strangest girls in the whole school. She never acted like a girl and she sure wasn't petite or very innocent. If something blew up your best bet was to either ask Ebony or her twin who was even more mischievous Ivory.

" The wind is cold," says Ebony feeling the wind blow against her pale skin. " I don't like the feeling in the air," says Ebony sensing things that others didn't or couldn't sense.

Ebony ran her fingers thru her hair and then put on a sword and held a gun in her right hand. Where she lived it was never safe. This city called Syrian or Death City was on the dividing lines between the Imperial and Republic armies.

  
  


Ebony got to her house and saw two liger's parked in front of her house and wondered who was visiting. " Mom I'm home," says Ebony as she walks in and gasps when she see's her mom on the floor in a pool of blood. Then she hears a gun shot and runs into the living room to see her father laying on the floor in a pile of his own blood and two men one dressed in blue and the other dressed in green standing and holding up a key. 

  
  


Then Ebony hears a high pitched wail and knows who it is before even seeing who is was. Ebony took out her sword and attacked the two men. " Hey Gator it's the Lyre brat," says the guy in the green to the guy now identified as Gator. " You two are the worst kind of scum," says Ebony and try's to attack, but one of the guys slash out at her with his sword and cuts her face from her forehead all the way down to her 

right cheek. Ebony growls and touches the slash and then she see's a black flash come thru a window and attack Gator. " I owe my life to you Freelance," says Ebony to the organoid that had attacked the man.

  
  


Freelance growls and then attacks the other guy her black eyes now glowing red when she see's Diamond her partner dead on the floor. " I know Freelance I know," says Ebony as she watches the organoid kill the two men. " We have to get out of here while we can," says Ebony. 

  
  


Freelance puts her head to the side wondering why her partners daughter wanted to get away. " Freelance it's not safe," says Ebony knowing her little brother is with her aunt and her sister is staying the weekend with her friend Mist.

  
  


Freelance and Ebony walk outside and look at the liger's. 

" I used to like liger's and now I hate them except for Snow Storm," says Ebony as she walks around to the other side of her house to were a tall white liger a cross of a shield liger and a blade liger stands. " Snow Storm my dad is dead and we need to get out of this city," says Ebony. The zoid looks at her and then lowers his head and pops open the cockpit. " I appreciate that," says Ebony as she jumps into the cockpit. Freelance looks at her and growls pointing her head at the two liger's that had followed them out to this side. 

  
  


The two liger's growled sadly. " You pilots are dead," says Ebony coldly and the liger's bob their heads up and down. 

" You wanna come with me?" asks Ebony. The two zoids again bob their heads up and down. Ebony sighs and smiles at Freelance sadly. " OK come on we have to leave this city," says Ebony.

  
  


The blue liger which is a shield liger looks at Snow Storm and falls into line quietly. The green liger tho which is a blade liger growls wanting to lead. " Stay back," says Ebony as she sits in the cockpit her silver grey eyes set to the outskirts of the city.

  
  


Freelance follows as best as she can and then turns into a pillar of light and goes into her partners old black Gustav. " Good thinking Freelance," says Ebony as she stops Snow Storm and the zoid lowers it's head for Ebony. " Thank You," says Ebony and she climbs into the old black Gustav and smiles. " Get on and stay on," says Ebony and the three liger's jump on. " OK let's get out of this city," says Ebony and smirks.

  
  


" Out of this memory," says Ebony in her mind and pilots her Gustav out of the city. She smiles and doesn't even look back. If she did she would have seen the city seem to turn red for a moment. " I was Ebony Shadow Lyre," says Ebony and smirks. " Now I will be known as Ebony Shadow Harp," says Ebony and turns the Gustav onto a road. 

  
  


So how do you like it so far. Next chapter is about 2 years after this experience. 


	2. Chapter 2

Heartless or is She?

Well here is chapter two exactly two years after the happenings in chapter 1. I hope you liked chapter 1 because this chapter is strange, because it introduces two original characters and a few funny things. Well I no own CC so you no sue.

  
  


Chapter 2- Mercenary, Transporter, and Bang

" Dumb me, dumb me," says Ebony as she sits in the jail cell in a Imperial base. She had been caught transporting ammo to the Republic. " Why is such a young person in a place like this?" asks a voice from across the hall. " I'm a weapons transporter for either side," says Ebony and sits her ankle length hair pulled up in a braid. 

" Got caught I take it," says the voice. " Not the first time," says Ebony and laughs. " Well I was just caught," the voice says. " Well what's your name?" asks Ebony. " I'm Irvine and you are," he says. " Ebony, Ebony Harp," says Ebony and then points to the cell next to her. " Hey Irvine who's that?" asks Ebony. " Uh I don't know," says Irvine. " Oh hi I'm Moonbay," says the girl and smiles. " Hi Moonbay," says Ebony.

  
  


" Same to you I'm also a transporter got caught for the same thing as you," says Moonbay and smiles. Ebony smiles and then looks at Moonbay and Irvine. " I wanna get out of here I have like two zoids out there and my organoid got away," says Ebony and sighs. 

  
  


She growls under her breath about stupid Imperial forces and stands up. " It really doesn't take much to get out of here," says Ebony. " What you ever escaped from one before?" asks Irvine. " Sure have," says Ebony and opens a compartment in her boot and pulls out a small explosive. " I advise you stand back because this will blow this door sky high," says Ebony and lights the explosive and throws it at the door. 

  
  


" Hey there trying to escape," says one of the guards and Ebony laughs and kicks open the three doors and grabs them. " Come on," says Ebony and pulls them out and grabs her 

sword from under her shirt and takes it out and holds it towards the guards. " Time to leave," says Ebony and runs off and outside and blows a high pitched note in a flute and Freelance jumps from the wall of the jail and she jumps onto the back of the organoid. " Come on Freelance lets find Snow Storm and Blue," says Ebony referring to the two liger's she had with her. 

  
  


Freelance growls and they quickly find the liger's and Ebony jumps into her Gustav and drives off ready to fight if need be. " The key is in your heart," thinks Ebony and wonders why those words are in her head. " I guess they didn't think it was worth it to chase us," says Ebony and they run off to their own little area where Ebony had hidden Thunder the green blade liger. " Well did you miss us?" asks Ebony and the liger growls. 

  
  


Ebony laughs. " Thought so," says Ebony and pats the green liger on the head. " All as planed as all as planed," says Ebony smirking holding the sword point down and pushing it into the ground. " Another win for the Truth Riders," says Ebony and Freelance howls. " Yes, but until we find that back stabber Ivory nothing will be for certain," says Ebony expressing what her organoid had said.

  
  


Freelance howled again and Ebony smirked. " I'll play if you want, but I don't know what good it will do," says Ebony and takes out a flute with a wolf head on it. " Any requests?" asks Ebony. 

Freelance and the liger's growl and Ebony laughs. " You 4 always want me to play that song," says Ebony and starts to play a slow water like tune. (read chapter 1 of my newest Saga of Light and you will find a difference in the way it is said and

played) " Never give up, and never say day as long a the spirit to fight is in side your heart, never ever, ever give in when you fell beaten it usually means you need to try harder," she plays on the flute quietly and smiles. 

  
  


" Come on lets go," says Ebony and stands up she grabs her sword and in one fluent motion cuts her hair to shoulder length. " I was once Ebony Lyre, and now I am Ebony Harp I need a new look," says Ebony looking at her white and indigo outfit with a wolf head on her headband. 

  
  


Freelance howled agreeing and Ebony ran to the Gustav and changed. When she came out she was dressed in a denim outfit with a black cape (like Raven's) hung around her shoulders. " Well how do I look?" asks Ebony. Snow Storm and Freelance growl and then Blue roars and finally after looking her over Thunder lets out a tremendous roar. " Thanks now come on let's go," says Ebony a glint in her eye as she jumped into the Gustav.

  
  


So how did you like Chapter 2. More of Ebony's personality and did you hear all she said about changing her identity. 


	3. Chapter 3

Heartless or is She?

Well so far you have found out bits and pieces about Ebony and why is she so intent on getting revenge on her sister Ivory. I don't own CC Zoids so you better not try and sue. Well here goes chapter 3. ( Oh and I thank the people who reviewed the first chapter. Plus Raven does enter in this chapter)

Chapter 3: Traitors 

" I am a transporter with two traitors after me and if I meet them today I will be in great big trouble, because I got the Imperial Army's load of ammo that I stole," sings Ebony and her organoid Freelance laughs. " What was I singing again?" asks Ebony obviously not knowing what she had been doing. Freelance bobs her head and Ebony laughs. " I know be quiet and pilot the Gustav, but the song is true," says Ebony and Freelance growls. " Yes, Ivory and D," says Ebony and Freelance shivers. 

  
  


The three liger's growl and Ebony sighs. " I can't stop here you three we're in the middle of the desert," says Ebony and then smiles. " Off course we could go to that cave over there," says Ebony and quickly pilots the Gustav over that way to an area of rocks. " Too bad I haven't talked to another human well except at jail in a while," says Ebony and Freelance seems to be taken aback by that remark. " Your good company and all Freelance, but I need a friend," says Ebony as they get to the cave. 

  
  


Ebony jumps out her cape still drawn around her shoulders and she looks at the stars in the sky. " I know I'm a little old for this," says Ebony and slowly looks at the stars. "I make a wish on the stars to grant me one wish above all others give me a friend that is human," says Ebony and slowly walks into the cave and sits down. 

  
  


Freelance walks in and Ebony takes her cape off and lays it on the ground. " To bad the word trust isn't in my job description," says Ebony and Freelance looks at her wondering what she means. " Really on my job description it should say that I am the sister of a pyromaniac bent on ruling the world and the sister of another person bent on revenge," says Ebony and puts her hands on her lap and she smiles and looks at the cave. " This place wouldn't make to bad of a hide out," says Ebony and walks deeper into the cave. 

  
  


Freelance followed and was surprised when Ebony all of a sudden turned around. " Did you here that?" asks Ebony. Freelance tipped her head to the side and then growled. " I hate it when I'm right," says Ebony and runs out and looks to see a white Command Wolf standing watching her intently. Freelance growled her usual calm blue-yellow eyes glowing red. 

  
  


" Hello sister it's ben a while," said a cold voice from the Command Wolf. Ebony glared and silently tilted her head towards Freelance who looked at Ebony and nodded. The organoid quickly ran around towards the Gustav and combined with it. " Sorry sis, but I gotta run," says Ebony and jumps into the Gustav and quickly takes control.

  
  


She then notices that Freelance is back trying to stop Ivory from following. Ebony growls and jumps into Culpa a Command Wolf she stole from the Imperial army. Culpa howls and Freelance turns around and combines with the black Command wolf. " Sorry sis, but I have to get a move on," says Ebony and fires three shots at her sisters zoid, but misses. Ivory fires and hits dead center.

  
  


Culpa and Freelance howl in pain and Ebony shakes. She quickly makes Culpa jump onto the transporters travel trailers. She then jumps into the Gustav and high tails it out of there. Ebony looks around weakly, the battle having taken a lot out of her considering she had barely ever battled before. She slowly climbs into Culpa and Freelance takes control of the Gustav and Ebony scoots ahead. 

  
  


As Ebony piloted Culpa she started to feel dizzy. Her head spun and all of a sudden she fainted in the cockpit and Culpa feel over. The cockpit glass shattered, but Ebony didn't feel the dark blue glass cut her shoulder or the mark on her face getting reopened.

  
  


With Raven ( anyone happy I sure am)

Shadow turned his head to look in the direction Ebony and Culpa were. " What is it?" asks Raven his cape drawn around his shoulder his hair blowing in the wind. Shadow shook his head and Raven looked at him. " You don't know well I guess I'll just have to go and find out," says Raven and walks out. 

He walks to where Culpa is and notices the broken glass. 

" Most likely the work of a mercenary," says Raven and turns away when all of a sudden Freelance appears behind him her eyes blood red. " What in the heck are you!" exclaims Raven totally surprised by the black organoid. Freelance sniffs him and then backs away and walks towards Culpa she growls quietly and all of a sudden Culpa stands up. Ebony falls to the ground with a thump and Freelance runs over and sniffs her fallen friend. 

Freelance looks over to Raven who looks stunned in the least to see this organoid giving so much affection to this girl.

Shadow walks up and growls at Freelance who doesn't even lift her head. " Strange creature isn't it Shadow," says Raven. Shadow just nods and Raven walks over to where Ebony is laying looking in pretty bad shape. 

  
  


" I wonder which side she works for," says Raven and looks at Culpa who has had her Imperial army symbol replaced by Ebony's own symbol the sword with the cape in the background. " So neither side," says Raven and Ebony slowly wakes up and looks at Culpa and Raven. " Who are you?" asks Ebony weakly as she slowly stands up using her sword to assist her. " I'm Raven," says Raven and Shadow glares and Freelance who howls and goes to get the Gustav.

  
  


So how do you like it so far. Hope you like it considering I was in a good mood when I wrote the end. 


	4. Chapter 4

Heartless or is She?

So how did you like chapter 3. Oh and please read my other story and review I want to know if anyone likes it.

Well I don't own zoids so please don't sue, but I hope you like this chapter.

  
  


Chapter 4: Was it a Dream

After hearing Raven say his name Ebony fainted.

" Come on Shadow," says Raven ready to leave. Freelance tho had other plans. She growled and nudged Ebony with her nose. " What does this thing want?" asks Raven. Blue Ebony's Shield Liger growls. " She's got three liger's and a Command Wolf," says Raven and looks at his Genosaurer. " I think that you are this girls organoid," says Raven to Freelance who nods. " OK then why don't you take her to a hospital," says Raven. Freelance runs to the Gustav and grabs a wanted poster.

  
  


" OK," says Raven as he looked at the poster. " Who wants her I'll take her to the opposite side," says Raven. Freelance growls and slowly nudges her nose to the bottom. 

" Wanted by both the Republic and the Imperial army!" exclaims Raven. Freelance nods and then slowly points to the Gustav. " What did she do that was so bad?" asks Raven. Freelance slowly points to small print. " Wanted for stealing zoids, destroying bases, stealing ammo, and escaping and freeing other prisoners," says Raven out loud. " She's worse then me," says Raven slowly. 

  
  


Freelance growls and points to the cuts on Ebony. " I'll get her fixed up I mean she can't be that dangerous," says Raven as he picks her up and puts her in the Genosaurer. Freelance followed as she slowly piloted the Gustav and followed Raven to a cave. " So what happened?" asks Raven to Freelance. Freelance walks over to the Gustav and turns on the small screen and popped in the video. " She was attacked, but whose in the Command Wolf?" asks Raven. Freelance gets a picture and points to Ivory and Ebony. " Her Sister!" exclaims Raven and Freelance nods. " Wow her sister must really hate her," says Raven.

  
  


Freelance nods and slowly walks over to Ebony who is bandaged up her shoulder and arm wrapped and so is her ankle and forehead. " Well organoid I think she'll be OK, but I gotta go I'm way off schedule," says Raven and jumps into the Genosaurer and rides off. Freelance growls and puts Ebony into the Gustav and pilots off. Ebony slowly wakes up and opens her eyes. " Raven," says Ebony slowly and whispers to herself. " Was it a dream?" asks Ebony to herself and looks at her cuts bandaged and sighs. " Couldn't be," says Ebony and falls back asleep. 

  
  


When she wakes up the next day she looks around and smiles. " Thanks Freelance," says Ebony as she slowly climbs out and looks at the town. " Well I better stoke up," says Ebony as she ties her hair back like Moonbay's changes her cloths and walks into the city undetected. Suddenly someone spots her and shouts. " Everyone run for your life it's Ebony Harp," says the person. Suddenly everyone except for two people run off and Ebony smiles. 

  
  


" Hey Ignite," says Ebony to her young brother as she knells down in front of him. " Ebony," says Ignite and hugs his older sister and looks at Freelance. " Hi Freelance," says Ignite. The other person just smirked and Ebony smiles back. " Thanks Edge," says Ebony to the boy who just nods. " So how are you and Siroka doing?" asks Ebony referring to the older boys little sister. " She's OK, but Simi isn't doing to well," says Edge referring to his sisters organoid. " Oh," says Ebony and quietly takes out some medicine. " Thanks," says Edge and walks away. Ignite looks up and Ebony and smiles. " So where's my zoid?" asks Ignite. Ebony laughs and slowly points to a green command wolf. " Aga is your zoid," says Ebony. 

So what do you think of it. Aga the green command wolf, Blue, Thunder, and Snowstorm the three liger's make a appearance next chapter and so does a new zoid. 


	5. Chapter 5

Heartless of is She? 

Author Notes: I don't own zoids so please don't sue. This is about six months after chapter 4. So Ebony is now 11, but Ignite is still eight. This chapter happens in June if you want to know. Well lets get on with the story.

  
  


Chapter 5: Of Armies, Organoids, and Friends

Ebony sat on a rock watching the sunrise. The wind blew across the desert and Ebony smiled. Her short hair blew in the wind and she sighed. As the sun rose it warmed her face and arms. She had come up here to think, but of course as always that was not to be.

  
  


" Hey Ebony what're you doing up there by yourself?" asks Ignite to his sister who was sitting on a huge rock. Ebony jumped down and landed next to him. " Watching the sun and wondering why no one has tried to catch me for the last six months," says Ebony. 

  
  


" Maybe they all got smart and decided not to try and catch you," says Ignite hopefully. Ebony smirked and crossed her arms. " I doubt that Ignite," says Ebony and looks at the rock and takes out a flute and blows some notes and the rock opens.

  
  


" What!" exclaims Ignite as the rock opens to reveal a hanger. Inside the hanger were Blue, Thunder, and Snow Storm, a black Ranos, a green Redler, two Command Wolfs one white and the other black and something that resembled a Command Wolf just larger and thinner. " Wow Ebony what is that thing?" asks Ignite pointing to the thing. " That Ignite is the " Shadow Wolf", but call her " Lee" for short," says Ebony. 

" How did you find this place?" asks Ignite and Ebony laughs. " I found it last night about 10 p.m. I told you I was a night person," says Ebony and Ignite nods. " It looks like a base have any clue who mad it?" asks Ignite. " Mom, Dad, and Kino," says Ebony quietly. " Mom, Dad, and Kino? You mean Dad's organoid don't you," says Ignite. Ebony nods slowly and smiled. " Yes, Kino, Mom and Dad made it and I'm sure of it. The reason I found one of their experiments," says Ebony and suddenly a silver wolf like organoid appears and howls. " Meet Yau the newest member of our team," says Ebony.

  
  


" She's smaller then Freelance or Aga for that matter," says Ignite. Aga was the AI organoid Ebony had made for him. " Yes, she is smaller then either of them I think she was exposed to be a coyote or something," says Ebony as she pets the organoid. 

  
  


Freelance and Aga walk in and growl to Ebony who nods. " We've got trouble we've got company," says Ebony and runs towards Lee closely followed by Freelance. " Hey Yau take Snowstorm it looks like we've got a regular party a brewing," says Ebony. Ignite was already in Aga ready to go when commanded.

  
  


Ebony calmly jumps into Lee. The zoid growls it's AI knowing it's time to fight. Yau goes into Snowstorm and Ignite stands ready and waiting in Aga. " Freelance mobilize and "Lee" tell me what we're up against," says Ebony. The Ai chirps and starts to get information. " Three Shield Liger's, six Command Wolfs, one Iron Kong, and a Gogulas," Lee informs Ebony. Ebony just nods and Lee runs forward.

  
  


" Ebony Lyre you are under arrest by the Imperial Army," says Karl Shubaltz. Suddenly a navy and sky blue Redler appears and Ebony smirks. " I'd rather die then go back with you," says Ebony and fires at the Iron Kong. " Hey Ebony long time no see," says Myrica and Ebony smiles. " Well looks like they finally decided you needed a zoid," says Ebony. Ignite and Aga suddenly fire at a black Command Wolf. " You two unless you want to go to jail I advise beating the Gogulas," says Ignite. Suddenly the sound of sparking is heard and they turn in time to see Snowstorm and Yau defeat one of the liger's. 

  
  


" One down Ten to go," says Myrica and dive bombs at the Iron Kong. Suddenly another familiar voice is heard.

" Is this a private Fiesta or may I join?" asks someone Ebony had given up for dead. " Kouraji!" exclaims Myrica and Ebony as a red and silver Shield Liger comes into view. " And Torch at your service," says Kouraji. " Your not going to beat us," says the pilot of the Gogulas. Suddenly the huge Gogulas swayed off balance and fell on it's side. Kouragi, Ignite, Myrica, and Ebony burst out laughing.

  
  


" Retreat everyone," says Karl Shubaltz. " What afraid of little ole us?" asks Kouraji and Ignite as they run away. " I know they are," says Edge from atop a rock. They look up and laugh at the 14 year old with the blood red Ranos. " That will teach them to mess with us," says Myrica. " You guys better go before your permanent records get tarnished," says Ebony.

  
  


The three just shrug and laugh. " So what we all quit school remember," said Edge who was eldest to all of them by at least 2 years. " No, you don't want to tarnish your records," came a taunting voice. " Ivory," hisses Ebony and Myrica. " And Misty at your service," says Misty. Edge and Myrica were in the air as one and fired on the twin white command wolf's. " Get out of here!" shouts Kouraji and Torch suddenly was forward and had Misty and Ivory on the run. 

" Good riddance to the both of you," says Myrica as the two Command Wolfs disappear. " Well adios amigo's," says Kouraji as he runs away. " See you two," says Myrica as she flew away. " Yes, see you Ignite," says Edge and they all disappear. 

  
  


So how did you like it. Was it funny, strange, or to hard to understand. Well lets see what happens to them next chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6

Heartless or is She?

Well here's another chapter of Heartless or is She? This chapter is going to end one part of the story and start in to another part. In a way it will truly end Ebony's childhood years and then we will start in on her teenage years. Well as always I don't own Chaotic Century so you no sue.

  
  


Chapter 6: Don't Allow Crazed Maniacs to Have Guns

" Help him!" exclaims Ebony as she ran into the hospital of Syrian City not caring if she was dragged off to prison or not. Ignite was injured and not just a cut or scrap she could handle that it was worse then that. " UH well you have to fill out these forms first," said the lady at the counter. " Shut-up and just get my little bro fixed up," said Ebony her eyes flashing purple. " Uh OK," said the lady and soon a nurse showed up and was about to take Ignite out of Ebony's arms when Ebony hissed, " Not on your life." The nurse nodded and Ebony followed her.

  
  


" What happened?" asked the nurse. " My older brother tried to shoot me and he stepped in the way of the bullet," said Ebony as she laid Ignite down on the bed. " And your brother would be.....," said the nurse trailing off. " De Wraith Lyre," said Ebony. " So your Ebony Shadow Lyre," said the nurse. " No I'm Ebony Shadow Harp and that's Ignite my little brother," says Ebony and the nurse nods. " We'll get him better, but I'm worried it may have done some permanent damage to his arm," says the nurse. 

  
  


It had hit the main artery in Ignite's arm and Ebony just couldn't stop the bleeding. " I was afraid of that, but don't worry I'll take care of him," says Ebony and Ignite opens his eyes weakly. " What happened?" asks Ignite. " De tried to kill me and you stepped in the way of the shot," says Ebony as a doctor walks in. " Dr. Remora!" shouts Ebony as she looks at the young female doctor. " Hello Ebony," says Dr. Remora to the 13 year old and looks at Ignite. " De I take it," says Dr. Remora and Ebony nods.

  
  


The oldest of the Lyre's had always been the cause for the younger kids to end up in the hospital. When Ebony was 6 he had broken her arm and when she was 4 he had almost killed her when he got hold of his dads gun. " What did he do this time?" asks Dr. Remora as the nurse leaves to get a blood bag cause Ignite needed a transfusion. " Gun," says Ebony as the nurse returns and hooks Ignite up to the bag and Dr. Remora stitches the wound closed. After Ignite had been shot he had fallen on a sharp piece of metal in the hanger which made a 5 inch long very deep cut in his arm. 

  
  


" So where's De now?" asks Dr. Remora. " No clue," says Ebony and growls. " I swear he's worse then an army of assassins," says Dr. Remora and Ebony smirks. " Well actually I practically destroyed his zoid in the process of getting here," says Ebony. " How did you do that?" asks Dr. Remora.

" I don't know cause I wasn't the one piloting," says Ebony. " Oh Freelance," says Dr. Remora and Ebony nods. " I, owe my life to her many times over," says Ebony as she winches. " Ok and what happened to you?" asks Dr. Remora and Ebony sighs and holds her arm out to Dr. Remora and points to her shoulder. " I think it's out of wack," says Ebony in other words saying she pulled it out of its socket. " Then how were you able to carry Ignite?" asks Dr. Remora. " Very carefully and with a little Harp ingenuity," says Ebony and unclip's a clip under her sleeve and carefully removes a hollow metal case and then slips off her shirt with her tank-top on underneath and removes a metal guard from around her upper body.

  
  


" That's mostly what kept me safe," says Ebony. Dr. Remora smiles and looks at Ebony. " I take it Ignite had armor on just it wasn't on his arms," says Dr. Remora and Ebony nods. " Yes it covers him from his shoulders to his waist, but it only goes down to about an inch bellow his shoulders and fate had it that it hit right below where the armor stopped and then right on his wrist," says Ebony. " Oh it's twice," says Dr. Remora and Ebony nods. " Yes, twice and thanks for not turning me in," says Ebony, but Dr. Remora smiles. " I can't turn you in I'm your sworn guardian," says Dr. Remora and Ebony nods and looks at Ignite who was asleep with about 10 stitches and some new blood he would be up and running around soon.

" Your moms armor," says Dr. Remora an hour later as she study's the armor. " Yes, a bit changed and welded to fit my form, but yes," says Ebony as she sits in the room. " So are you ready to get your arm back in place?" asks Dr. Remora and Ebony nods. " I'm not going to go slow," says Dr. Remora and quickly and expertly pops the arm back into place gaining a scream from Ebony and a whimper after words. 

" Sorry," says Dr. Remora and Ebony nods and replaces her armor. " Is everything alright in here I heard a scream," asks someone and when the person walks in Ebony almost faints.

" Ebony is that you?" asks the person and Ebony nods. " Uh Ebony who is that?" asks Dr. Remora. 

  
  


" Dr. Remora this is my dear friend Gabriel," says Ebony as a boy who stands about 5 foot 5 inches walks in and smiles. He has blond and blue hair with green eyes and was dressed in blue paints and a white t-shirt. " Yes, it's me Gabriel what are you doing back here?" asks Ebony. " I could ask you the same question," says Gabriel as he hugs her. " Careful the reason I was screaming was because Doc here had to pop my arm back into it's socket," says Ebony and Gabriel nods. He was 15 two years older then Ebony, but still they were good friends.

  
  


" So how have you been these past 5 years?" asks Gabriel. " OK except for the occasional run in with Ivory or the Imperial Army," says Ebony. " Hey Gabriel," says Ignite as he blinks making sure he knew who he saw. " Hey champ I'm surprised you remember me," says Gabriel as he walks over and smiles. " Of course I do, I don't have a short memory span like Ebony's," says Ignite and Ebony looks at him. " Is that so," says Gabriel and playfully tousles Ignites hair. " I don't think I'd be brave enough to say that about your sister," says Gabriel and Ebony smirks. 

  
  


" Hey I'm not that dangerous," says Ebony, but looks at Gabriel. " What type of zoid do you have now?" asks Ebony. 

" Uh, last time I checked I was still piloting a Command Wolf," says Gabriel. " I've got an AI zoid named Lee and some others including his green Command Wolf Aga whose parked outside," says Ebony. " Yes, Ebony gave me a zoid," says Ignite as his eyes shine. " Actually I gave you three zoids and their all green," says Ebony. " Oh yes I got Aga, Bay, and Kero Wind," says Ignite. " OK and what are they?" asks Gabriel. " A Command Wolf, a Hellcat, and a Storm Sworder," says Ignite and Ebony nods. " Yes and don't forget your organoid," says Ebony and Ignite nods. " Yes, Aga almost decapitated De tho I don't know what decapitated means," says Ignite. Gabriel and Dr. Remora turn to Ebony and she just raises her shoulders. 

  
  


" I wasn't thinking right," says Ebony. " Ignite Aga didn't almost decapitate De he almost dismembered him," says Ebony. " Oh you mean he got this close (holds hands about a foot or 2 apart) to cutting foot off," says Ignite. They all nod and Ignite smiled. " Ok then what does decapitate mean?" asks Ignite and Ebony sighs.

  
  


" It means to have ones head cut off ones shoulders," says Gabriel flatly and Ignite looks at him impishly. " OK so the word of the day is decapitate," says Ignite and nods off to sleep. " Um Ebony you really should teach him better words," says Dr. Remora. " Well at least he didn't ask something even worse like what he asked me about a week ago," says Ebony. " What did he ask you?" asks Gabriel. " You don't want to know," says Ebony. " Oh," says Dr. Remora and Gabriel blushing and Ebony nods. " Nice and did you explain it to him?" asks Dr. Remora. " What are you nuts I told him to ask Aga," says Ebony. " So does he know now?" asks Gabriel. 

  
  


" Yes, but luckily I didn't program Aga to know those things," says Ebony. " So did he ever find out?" asks Gabriel.

" He looked in the encyclopedia and found out," says Ebony.

" Oh and what did he say?" asks Dr. Remora. " Oh and yuck and something to the point that he would never do that," says Ebony. " Well in about 5 or 6 years he'll be feeling different," says Gabriel and Ebony sighs. " Nice all I need a hormone crazed Ignite," says Ebony and finally looks at them. " Let's forget this conversation ever happened," said Gabriel and ever else nodded.

So what were they talking about. I can just imagine Ignite asking that and Ebony saying to ask Aga and Ignite reading in the encyclopedia and saying those things can't you. 

Well read and review and I hope you liked it. 


	7. Chapter 7

Heartless or is She?

Another chapter I hope you like it. Sorry for not updating this for a while, but I hope you like it. Oh and me no own zoids so you no sue. Oh and this is about 5 years after the last chapter. 

  
  


Chapter 7: Sometimes Past Acquaintances Become More

" Ebony wake up," whispers Gabriel as he shook his friend. Ebony opens her eyes and looks around. " What is it?" asks Ebony quietly. " Imperial Army," hisses a voice from the door and Ebony looks up. " Raven," says Ebony quietly. " Dumb people don't they know we just want to be left alone?" asks Ignite now 15 his arm healed. " No their as dumb as 5 years ago,"says Gabriel.

  
  


Flashback

" Don't they know this is a hospital?" asked Dr. Remora as she looked at the Imperial Army. " Obviously not," said Ebony as she picked up Ignite and whistled. Yau, Aga, and Freelance appeared and Ebony handed the injured Ignite over to Aga who took the boy into his chest. " Get out of here!" shouted Ebony and they ran off. Gabriel looked at her and she smirked quietly and snapped her fingers. Suddenly the sound of fire was heard and explosions. Ebony grabbed Gabriel and Dr. Remora hands and whistled again. A small miniature zoid appeared and Ebony smiled. " Meniko go get Ash," said Ebony and the little zoid nodded and appeared again inside of a Gustav that Ebony had nicknamed Ash. " Lets go," said Ebony and they left.

  
  


End Flashback

" Sorry my fault maybe I should be nicer and not destroy so many bases," says Raven. Ebony shook her head and smiled.

" But then how would Meniko, Shadow, Freelance, Yau, and Turn ever get any exercise?" asks Ebony. Aga had been destroyed and Turn was Ignite's new organoid, but Turn never replaced Aga in Ignite's heart. " They wouldn't," says Edge as he looks at them Siroka and Simi at his side. Simi and Siroka never battled, but they were smart and helped out a lot. " I wonder why they always choose us?" asks Kouraji from where he sat next to Myrica. 

  
  


" Cause we're the only worth while outlaws left," says Dr. Remora jokingly. " Well I think it's about time be disbanded we've been together since we got rid of Reese and Hiltz," says Ebony. " Yeah what like 2 years," says Raven. Ebony looked at him and smirked. " I was joking and you know I'm happy someone took the time to destroy De," says Ebony. " Yeah and at least Flyheight and his dumb white organoid aren't after me anymore," says Raven. " Raven you were after him," says Ebony and the two started arguing. 

  
  


" Stop that you two!" shouts Myrica and they look up at her. " Get her," whispers Raven and jumps at her. Ebony smirks and looks at them calmly. " I have an announcement," says Ebony calmly and they stop. " OK and what is it?" asks Edge and Ignite. " Get out this is only for Raven and Myrica," says Ebony and they run out. " OK Ebony what's the announcement?" asks Myrica. Ebony whispers something in Myrica's ear and the 18 year old girl almost faints off of her chair when Ebony shows her something.

  
  


" What is it already?" asks Raven impatiently. " Well Raven I guess there's only one thing to say," says Myrica. " I have no clue what your talking about," says Raven. " Raven were you drunk last night?" asks Ebony. Raven shakes his head slowly and suddenly it dawns on him. " Ebonyyyyy," wails Raven as he looks at her. 

  
  


" What at least I didn't tell the others," says Ebony.

" So is it true Raven?" asks Myrica. " Is what true?" asks Raven his face turning red. " That you asked Ebony to marry you," says Myrica. Raven nods his face red and suddenly Myrica breaks out smiling. " Oh Ebony I swear those boys will faint," says Myrica and starts to run out when Ebony grabs her by the back of the neck. " Myrica I swear if you let a word of this out I will personally deliver you to the Republican army," says Ebony and Raven as one. 

  
  


" Who broke the controller!" shouts Ignite as he runs in holding the broken tv controller. " He did," says Ebony pointing to Raven. " No she did," says Raven pointing to Ebony. " No she did," says Kouraji walking in and pointing to Myrica who squeaks and run's out of the room. " OK then who stole the last cookie?" asks Siroka. Ebony points to Raven who in turn points to Ebony who turns and points at Simi who points at Freelance who points out the door towards Ignite. 

  
  


" Thought so," says Siroka and walks out ready to kill Ignite if she had to. " Grief Ebony some of your friends I swear," says Raven. " What's wrong with my friends?" asks Ebony. " Nothing," says Raven and hugs her tho a bit awkwardly. Ebony laughs and smiles remembering how they had meet for the second time.

  
  


Flashback

" Girl get out of my battle!" shouted Raven. Some girl in a black zoid and interfered in his battle with some girl in a white command wolf. " Hey I don't allow boys to finish off my personal problems," said Ebony and fired at Ivory. " That girl reminds me of that Ebony girl I meet 3 or so years ago," thought Raven. " Hey Raven if your wondering who I am names Ebony if that rings a bell," said Ebony. " I was sure you were dead," said Raven and Ebony laughed. " They don't get rid of me with rumors," said Ebony coldly and fired at Ivory. " I owe you one, but right now I owe her more then one," said Ebony and hit about 5 buttons on the battle screen.

  
  


" Fallen Blaze," said Ebony as a barrage hit Ivory pretty much destroying the zoid. " Rest in peace my sister," said Ebony quietly. She may have delivered the final blow, but she still cared for her sister. " So where have you been hiding for the last 3 years?" asked Raven. " Haven't been hiding," said Ebony quietly and looked at him. " So have you beaten Flyheight yet?" asked Ebony. " No and I don't know if I ever will," said Raven for once confiding in someone that he thought he couldn't win. " Someone once told me " Never Say Die" and I really think it should have been " Never Say Never"," said Ebony and smiled.

  
  


" Why do you change it?" asked Raven. " Cause I said when I was young that I'd never love again," said Ebony. Raven blinked inside his Genosaurer and Ebony smirked. " OK then who do you love?" asked Raven bluntly. " Three guesses," said Ebony. " Flyheight?" asked Raven in disgust. " What! I may be a zoidian, but I'm not Fiona," said Ebony. " That Dibison pilot?" asked Raven. " Not on your life he's an idiot," said Ebony. " I'm done playing your dumb game who is it?" asked Raven. Ebony looked at her hand the one with the cut on he wrist. " It's you Raven," said Ebony. " What!!" exclaimed Raven. " She doesn't lie it's the truth," said a voice in his head. 

  
  


End Flashback

  
  


" I remember the first time we meet," says Ebony. " I don't even want to remember that," says Raven. " Yeah cause for once in your life you were upstaged by someone other then Van and it had to be my organoid," says Ebony. " No I can't believe I was so dumb and didn't leave you out there," says Raven. Ebony's hair stood on end and she stood up glaring at him. " Raven I should have let you rot when I found you wandering in the desert," said Ebony. " What, but my memories so foggy I thought that was a man that picked me up," says Raven. " Good disguise," says Ebony and he looks at her. " I guess you've repaid me for me saving your life," says Raven. Ebony traced the marks on her face and smiles.

  
  


" People in love don't repay," says Ebony and quietly touched his face with her hand. " They do what they do because they care," says a voice in Raven's head. " Ebony there's a voice in my head," says Raven. Ebony looks at him and smiles slightly. " Raven I didn't know you had a conscience," says Ebony sarcastically. " I didn't know I had one either," says Raven and looked at her. " Unless you're my conscience," says Raven and kissed her lightly on the lips. Tho they were in love Raven and Ebony didn't express their feelings for each other very well physically. 

  
  


With their pasts it was still a bit traumatic for them to get to close sometimes. Ebony was used to only caring for 2 people: Ignite and herself. Raven thought was used to caring for no one not really even himself. Ebony smiles and looks at him quietly her silver eyes locking with his purple ones.

  
  


" Ebony and Raven sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then comes marriage, and then comes the baby in the baby....," that's as far as Ignite and Siroka got. Ebony had grabbed Ignite by his turtleneck shirts collar and tossed him out the door and Edge had retrieved his 15 year old sister before Raven or Ebony could use their techniques on her.

  
  


" Nice," says Raven and Ebony blushing as Gabriel and Myrica walk in. " You know I think your bro's in love with Siroka," says Myrica. Ebony puts her head in her hands and starts mumbling something and suddenly Gabriel starts laughing. " You promised you'd never bring that up again," says Gabriel. Ebony mumbled something else and Raven looked at them. " What's this about?" asks Raven. " 5 years ago Ignite was in the hospital cause of De and his own stupidity. We had a discussion about Ignite and some inappropriate topics were brought up so we decided to forget it ever happened," says Dr. Remora as she walks in.

  
  


" Yes, and of course he made it worse saying Ignite wouldn't be thinking that way in 4 or 5 years," says Ebony. " I get the idea," says Raven and shakes his head at the older Gabriel. " What right do you have putting those idea's into my fiancee's head," says Raven. He chocked when he heard what he said and then started laughing when he noticed everyone's expression. " Hey Ignite the songs wrong we never kissed in a tree!" shouts Ebony to her brother who was laying on the floor gasping for breath. Siroka just smiled and Ebony knew that Myrica had told her. 

  
  


" Great now in a couple of years there'll be a mini-Ebony and a mini-Raven running around the base," says Ignite regaining his breath. Suddenly Ebony's eyes lighted up and she looked at Ignite. " Ignite and Siroka sitting in a tree 

k-i-s-s-i-n-g," sings Ebony and Ignite and Siroka look at her aghast. 

  
  


" Serves you two right," says Raven as Ebony disappears into her room.

  
  


I hope you like this chapter. I know it skips years, but flashbacks, dreams, and stories will fill in missing years. 


	8. Chapter 8

Heartless or is She?

Well here's another chapter in Heartless or is She? One year after Raven asks Ebony to marry him, something happens that might change the whole groups life. This is the story that leads to Saga of Light Madurai. Can the group find each other again or will they lose each other forever? This is about two years after the last chapter.

  
  


Chapter 8: Sometimes Even I Don't Know What to Do

" Shadow get Ebony out of here!" shouted Raven as he sat in Thunder Raven trying to hold off the imperial army. " I'm not leaving your side," said Ebony her cold eyes watching the zoids. " Go Ebony, just go I don't want to lose you two," said Raven. " No, we'll be fine," said Ebony as tears flowed down her face, but turned and ran with the bundle in her arms.

  
  


End Flashback

  
  


" Vengance, my son," Ebony whispers as she holds her 1-year-old son in her lap. He had been only about one month old when the army had attacked. He had dark-blue hair which reminded Ebony of her father. He had, had dark blue hair and that's one reason his name was Crow. " Vengance Harp," says Ebony as she looks at her son who had the dark purple eyes of his father. " Ebony is that you," shouts a voice over the com. link and Ebony looks out the cockpit and blinks. There beside her running was Gabriel in a black shield liger that looked pretty scratched up. " Gabriel," says Ebony and stops Lee in a split second jarring herself. " Ebony," says Gabriel as he runs over to the now 20 years old woman. She stands there with Vengance in her arms. " What happened to the others?" asks Ebony before he hugs her. " Well Myrica and Kouraji are living in the Wind Colony with Van and Fiona," says Gabriel. " What about Ignite?" asks Ebony. " You wouldn't believe me if I told you," says Gabriel breaking out in a grin. " You don't mean he married Siroka do you?" asks Ebony. Gabriel just nodded and smiled as he noticed Vengance. " How's V?" asks Gabriel using his nickname for his nephew. All of them were like brothers and sisters so they counted each kid as a member of the family. 

  
  


" He's fine," says Ebony and then looks at Gabriel with pleading eyes. " What about Ra . . . Raven?" asks Ebony. " I...I don't know," says Gabriel. " Mommy," says Vengance. " Yes, Vengance?" asks Ebony. " He can talk!" exclaims Gabriel and Ebony nods. " He's smart," says Ebony. " Where daddy?" asks Vengance quietly. " I don't know dear," says Ebony and Vengance nods off to sleep. " Don't you?" asks a voice in Ebony's mind. Her head snaps up and she looks behind Gabriel to see a badly damaged Saber Fang walk toward her. Tears start streaming down Ebony's face as she runs toward the Saber Fang and trips over some brush and falls down on her face. Vengance blinks from where he stands next to Zero where Ebony had put him. 

  
  


" Ebony . . . I'm so sorry," whispers Raven as he stands stock still afraid that she will leave him. " For what?" asks Ebony as she wraps her arms around him. He blinks and then returns the hug. "Where's Vega?" asks Raven. " Over there," says Ebony pointing to Vengance. " Wow he can stand," says Raven. Ebony smiles and points to Raven. " Hey Vengance it's your dad," says Ebony. " Daddy," says Vengance smiling. " He can talk!" exclaims Raven. 

  
  


" The kids a genius just like his Mom and Dad," says Ebony as she tosses Vengance in the air and Raven catches him. " What happened to the others?" asks Raven. " Well Ignite married Siroka, Kouraji and Myrica are living with Van and Fiona in the Wind Colony and I guess Edge's most likely with Siroka and Ignite," says Ebony. Raven nods and looks at Ebony and his son. " So Ebony what are we going to do now?" asks Raven. " I don't know Raven I truly don't know," says Ebony and quietly looks up at the sky. " But whatever it is we'll do it together," says Ebony. " So you still live by your saying?" asks Raven. " It's changed," says Ebony. " OK so what is it now?" asks Raven. " Stand strong, hold on, and take life a step at a time," says Ebony and she looked up at Lee. Suddenly Freelance appears and knocks Raven off his feet.

  
  


" Crazy organoid," says Raven jokingly. Yau appears and howls and runs around suddenly an answering call is heard that is high. They all blink in surprise as an indigo colored command wolf appears. Turn appears from inside the command wolf and Ignite jumps out. " Hey sis," says Ignite as he runs up to her and hugs her. " Ignite," says Ebony quietly and then looks at her 17-year-old brother. " So Ignite, I hear that you married Siroka," says Ebony. Ignite nods and a pink command wolf pulls up showering them in sand. Siroka jumps out and looks at them with Simi at her side. " So where are you guys living?" asks Ebony. " Breeze Colony," says Siroka. Suddenly a black Storm Sworder lands and Edge jumped out smiling. " Looks like we have a reunion," says Edge. 

  
  


" It won't be complete," says Ignite quietly. " What do you mean?" asks Ebony. " Myrica's dead," says Siroka quietly. 

" How?" asks Ebony as tears stream down her face. " Cancer," says Edge quietly. Suddenly Ebony takes out her sword and a piece of red cloth with a green stripe down the middle. She stuck the sword in the ground and tied the cloth around the handle and it blew in the wind. She took another piece of pure white cloth out and tied it around the handle. " Rest in Peace Myrica and Dr. Remora," says Ebony and then takes out a pole and sticks it in the ground next too the sword. " Rest in Peace Kouraji," says Ebony as she wraps a flame colored cloth around it and it blew. 

  
  


" How did you know?" asks Raven. " I just knew, he kilt himself didn't he," says Ebony. They nod quietly as they touched their hearts. Kouraji had loved Myrica and he couldn't live without her. Ebony kneels down and picks up some sand. 

" De and Ivory aren't dead," says Ebony as the wind took the sand away across the desert. " But we destroyed their zoids," says Raven. " We destroyed their zoids, but the zoids were sleepers," says Ebony quietly. " De has a son now, and Ivory a daughter," says Ebony and she looks at Vengance. " I know one thing," says Ebony slowly and looks at them. " I'm very sure that I'm going to have another baby in a year or so," says Ebony. Raven blushes at that comment, but Ebony just looks around. 

  
  


She took out her flute and played an extremely high note. Suddenly the ground starts to shake and a door appears and Ebony walks in followed by Lee. Inside stood Snowstorm, Thunder, and Blue. " I sent them ahead of me, but all of the other zoids were destroyed," says Ebony. They all nod knowing that. " We'll have to start over," says Ignite. " No, we won't," says Raven quietly. Ebony nods and walks over to a button and pushes it. " This place has enough food, water, and necessities for 15 years," says Ebony. " We're going to disappear, well all except Raven," says Ebony quietly. Raven nods knowing what she means. " He'll bring messages from the outside world," says Ebony. 

  
  


She pushes another button and the door closes. Then she throws a couple of switches and five doors open. " This is the hanger and down that halls the cafeteria," says Ebony. " I take it this is our room," says Ignite pointing to a pink and green door. " Yes, each door it color coded," says Ebony. Siroka and Ignite walk into their room smiling. " This one's mine I take it," says Edge pointing to a blue, red, and orange door. " Yes," says Ebony. " Our room," says Raven pointing to a purple and black door. " Yes, but we also have a private room," says Ebony. Raven nods, and they walk into their bedroom. Ebony smiles quietly as she walks in and locks the door behind her. Gabriel walks into another room knowing it was his.

  
  


Three hours later

" Should we wake them up?" asks Siroka pointing to Ebony and Raven's door. " Not unless you want to lose your life," says Edge. They all nod and walk to the cafeteria and fix some food for themselves. " Raven," says Ebony. " What love?" asks Raven quietly. " Thanks," says Ebony and drifts off to sleep in Raven's arms. " Your welcome," says Raven as he pulls the black silk sheets over them. 

  
  


So how did you like it. I may have to raise the rating, but I doubt it. I know a bit of suggestive dialog, but not much. 


	9. Chappy 9

Heartless or is She?

Well here is the 9th chapter. First chapter where Light enters in the story. This is the final chapter of the story. Well I don't own zoids so please don't sue. 

Chapter 9: Life, Death, and Promises 

Flashback

" Be careful," whispered Ebony as she had watched Raven and his new zoid, a Genosaurer, disappear. 

  


" I'm always careful," Raven had said. He had left with that and didn't look back.

  


End Flashback

  


That had been a week ago and Ebony was starting to get worried. Always before Raven had returned in one or two days. " Mommy? Where's Daddy?" asks Vega. He is five years old and used to his father being gone once in a while, but he is worried.

  


" I don't know V, I just don't know," says Ebony. Something else is worrying her. The tracker system she had installed on the Genosaurer had disappeared last night. Ebony feels a small tug on her pants and looks down at her brown haired daughter Light.

  


" What's wrong?" asks Ebony. Light smiles and points to the computer screen and to Zero who is sitting quite protectively by the surveillance screen.

  


" Intruder," hisses Ebony and then looks at the person. He appears to be about 30 or so years old. Ebony is now 24-25, she had stopped keeping track awhile ago.

  


" Miss, please open the door, your husband sent me," says the man. Beside him stands a yellow organoid.

  


" What's your name?" asks Ebony. She doesn't trust intruders and he is not an exception. 

  


" It's Zero, and this is my organoid Sunstone," says Zero.

  


" OK, you may enter," says Ebony. She opens the door to the hidden hanger and Zero walks in closely followed by Sunstone. " So what did Raven say?" Zero looks at her and sighs. 

  


" Miss you may want to sit down," says Zero. 

  


" My name's Ebony and I'll stay standing," says Ebony harshly. Zero nods and looks at Freelance, Yau, and Zero in amazement. He points to Zero and raises an eyebrow. 

  


" Oh, she's Zero," says Ebony and looks at him. She motions for Vega to take Light out of the room. " So what did you come to tell me?" 

  


" At 12:00 o'clock last night, your husband Raven was killed," says Zero quietly. Ebony moves her hand behind her back and presses a button on the wall. The whole room starts to glow an eerie purple and a bunch of capsules come out of the floor. 

  


" Thought so," whispers Ebony and points her hands to the east and west. Freelance and Yau nod and go to find the others. In a couple of minutes the reappear with Ignite, his son Matt, Siroka, Gabriel, and the others. " Raven's dead." 

  


" What!" exclaims Ignite as he looks at his sister and then his one year old son Matt who he is holding. 

  


" He was killed," says Zero quietly. He moves of the just in time to avoid Fury, the white and black dragon organoid that belongs to Vega.

  


" Fury!" yelps Vega and grabs onto his organoid.

  


" Berserk," whispers Ebony and suddenly a huge black zoid appears. 

" V, listen to me, your dad left this zoid to you. Fury is the integrated organoid that is to go with it." Vega nods quietly and looks at Fury. 

  


" Fury, that's your new body," whispers Vega as the organoid nods and goes into the Berserk. " Berserker Fury, the Ultimate Dinosaur zoid." Ebony looks at her two year old daughter Light. 

  


" Light where's Angel?" asks Ebony. Light points to the doorway to her room and Ebony walks in. There laying on her daughters bed is a big white wolf like organoid with two wings. Ebony whistles and the organoid slowly gets up. It stares at her and yawns. " Angel in." Ebony points toward Snow Storm. The organoid balks and shakes her head. 

" Get!" When the organoid ignores her Ebony tries to kick the organoid, but doesn't even touch her. Angel avoids the foot and then looks at the big white and black zoid named 'Phantom'. " What you want to go into Phantom?" Angel nods and Ebony sighs and nods. The organoid yips and goes into the big zoid. 

  


" Mommy?" asks Vega. He is tugging at Ebony's pant leg trying to get her attention. 

  


" Yes V?" asks Ebony. 

  


" What about the others?" asks Vega pointing to Freelance, Yau, Zero, and Turn. Ebony sighs and points to the capsules. 

  


" Freelance, Yau, and Zero will be in those for 100 years," says Ebony and suddenly slams her hand onto a button. " Ignite and all of you get out of here." The nod and run out of base. " You don't need to share our fate." She takes out her flute and looks at the computer. She puts the flute inside a Command Wolf and smiles. " Light ,in 100 years this will be yours." She walks up to a machine and steps in with Vega and Light. They shimmer and Ebony's body changes back to 15, Vega turns back into a three year old, and Light turns into a 5 month year old. Ebony puts Vega in one capsule and Light in another. She nods the three organoids as they jump into private capsules. " Good bye." Ebony smiles as she pushes a button to close her capsule. The lights turn out as the group go into a hibernation like state. In a blink of an eye 100 years pass. 

  


100 years later 

Inside a dark room a hissing sound breaks the serenity of a once quiet room. Someone mumbles something and light turns on the reveal Ebony. " So it's been 100 years," says Ebony and turns around and looks at a bunch of capsules. She looks at Lights capsule and suddenly notices that Vega's has disappeared. " How?" She turns around to see her organoids looking at her. " Come on you three we have to find a home for Light." The three look at her and follow her as she opens up Lights capsule and wraps her up in one of her old capes. Ebony looks down at her little daughter and smiles sadly. " Well, Light, it looks like our legacy will continue in you." She whispers a couple of words and suddenly the huge zoid that Angel had gone into appears. " So Phantom, it looks like you're free."

  


" Growl," says Phantom.

  


" Free at last," says a voice inside of Phantom.

  


" Angel," says Ebony. The huge zoid nods it head and runs outside and into the distance. " May you have a safe journey...my friend." Ebony then turns and looks at the Command Wolf that was for her daughter. 

" Star, looks like your journey is to begin." A light passes over the zoids eyes and it growls. " Come on Freelance." Freelance nods and then growls.

  


" Yes, Ebony," says Freelance. Ebony smiles and looks at her mothers organoid who was now at least 150 years old. 

  


" Still eating voice chips," says Ebony. 

  


" Who says old dogs can't learn new tricks," says Freelance. Yau laughs in her own way. 

  


" Hey Freelance can you track down a relative of Van, Fiona, or maybe even Moonbay or Irvine?" asks Ebony. Freelance nods and runs up to an old computer and starts to access data. 

  


" Van's, great-great nephew-in-law Hawk Eye Madurai and his great-great niece Chelsea Stream," says Freelance. Ebony nods and Star lowers her head and Ebony jumps in. 

  


" Take me to the house of Hawk Eye Madurai and Chelsea Stream," says Ebony. Star nods and bounds off toward the city.

  


Five Hours Later

" Hey Ebony wake up," says Freelance and Ebony lashes out at the organoid. " Hey careful!" Ebony sighs and jumps out of Star, Light in tow. She walks up to the door and knocks twice. She looks down at her dirty clothes in disgust and sighs. 

  


" Mommy, there's someone at the door for you!" shouts a young voice. 

  


" Coming Bronze," says a woman's voice. A few seconds later the door opens to reveal a brown hair lady with crystal green eyes, dressed in a light pink dress. 

  


" Hello, how may I help you?" asks the woman.

  


" Are...Are you Chelsea Stream?" asks Ebony. The woman nods and looks at her. " I have a big favor to ask you." 

  


" What is it?" asks Chelsea. She appears to be about 21 years or so old. Chelsea looks past Ebony and notices Star and the organoids. " You're a zoid pilot I see." Ebony nods and looks at her.

  


" Yes, I am," says Ebony.

  


" I used to pilot before I got married," says Chelsea. She watches as the girl looks down a bundle in her arms. 

  


" My name's Ebony Shadow Harp, and this may sound crazy, but I'm from Guardian Force time," says Ebony. Chelsea looks at her and doesn't flinch or move an inch. " Will you adopt my daughter for me? Please." Chelsea looks at Ebony and notices the fear and terror in the girls eyes. 

  


" You know this may sound stranger, but I adopted Bronze the same way," says Chelsea. She see's relief wash over Ebony's face, but then the fear comes back.

  


" De, was his fathers name De?" asks Ebony. Chelsea nods and she notices relief finally settle on Ebony's face. " De, was my brother and well this is Light. She's my daughter, but never tell her." Chelsea nods and then Ebony point to the Command Wolf. " That's hers and if you ever see her playing with a big black and white wolf zoid don't be afraid. That'll become hers someday." Ebony then smiles and turns to leave.

  


" Wait," says Chelsea. Ebony turns around and looks at Chelsea and wonders what she wants. " How old are you?"

  
  


" Mind or body?" asks Ebony.

  


" Mind," says Chelsea and studies the girl. She was only 15 or so in body.

  


" 24 or 20," says Ebony and turns to leave again.

  


" Where will you go?" asks Chelsea. 

  


" Wherever the wind takes me," says Ebony, but hears laughter behind her. 

  


" That's what your brother said," says Chelsea.

  


" You really want to know?" asks Ebony her back still turned to Chelsea.

  


" Yes," says Chelsea wanting to know what this girl will do.

  


" Back to hibernation, until destiny brings me out again," says Ebony and points to Star. " That's your daughter." Ebony then tosses a moon shaped pendant over her shoulder. " So is this, and give it to her at the right time." Then Ebony smirks and tosses something else over her shoulder. " Oh and just in case she has a streak of her father in her give her this." Suddenly a strong wind blows and Ebony disappears in the dust. Chelsea runs and picks up whatever it was that Ebony had thrown and looks at it. There right before her eyes are the designs of three zoids. One is a huge white winged angel like wolf, another is a huge black dinosaur, and last of all was a white liger. Under each read a name, 'Angel Wolf', 'Berserker Fury', and 'Liger Zero'.

  


" Angel Wolf, Berserker Fury, and Liger Zero," says Chelsea. " Wonder if they're real?"

  
  


" Of course they're real, Liger Zero and B. Fury are Ultimate X's and the Angel Wolf is a Created Ultimate X," says Ebony's voice over the winds. " In times of need the king of the northern forests will get wings and fly like an eagle. Hence my daughter will create Angel Wolf, the kind of the skies."

  


" So these are the plans," says Chelsea and picks up the other things and walks into the house carrying Light with her as she goes. 

  


With Ebony

" 13 more year of hibernation," whispers Ebony, but doesn't program the pods to open in 13 years. Meanwhile some far away another child has started his destiny and another warrior is back in hibernation.

  


" Until the light falls on a night less world I will continue to be only a shadow," says a figure as he goes back into his capsule. A black organoid nods and stands guard in front of the capsule, as a huge black something runs around free at night. 

  


So how did you like it? This is the last chapter of Heartless or is She? Well at least I think it is, but now there's the 13 years between Saga of Light Madurai and this chapter to fill in, so how will that go? Well use your imagination I know you have one. 


End file.
